Jour J
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: C'est un jour important...


_Auteur : Aoudwey_

_E-mail : audreybes chez wanadoo.fr_

_Résumé : C'est un jour important..._

_Genre : Romance._

_Saison : Avec Pete._

_Date : Mardi 23 Novembre 2004._

_Disclaimer : Pas de sous, que du fun._

_Spoiler : Aucun._

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée en cours aujourd'hui alors hop ! aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je l'ai écrite en un peu plus d'une heure. C'est une fic assez courte, et plus simple que ce que j'écris d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous mettra du baume au cœur. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

_**Jour J**_

Sam se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la petite salle. Elle poussa un soupir, se donnant du courage. Elle repassa les mains le long de sa robe, lissant le tissu déjà impeccable.

- Sam, ma vieille... C'est le moment de se jeter à l'eau ! se dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec son père.

- Sam, ma chérie, tu es magnifique... lui dit-il d'un ton sincère, soufflé par l'apparition qu'il avait face à lui.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

- Ta mère aurait été la plus heureuse des mamans... Tu lui ressembles beaucoup...

Sam lui sourit, la larme à l'œil.

Elle passa son bras sous celui que son père lui tendait, et tous deux s'avancèrent dans l'allée marbrée, tandis que la marche nuptiale retentissait dans la petite bâtisse.

L'église avait été très joliment décorée pour l'occasion. Une multitude de guirlandes blanches étaient accrochées au plafond. Des magnifiques bouquets de grands lys blancs étaient disposés devant l'hôtel. Au bout de chaque banc de bois, un petit bouquet de fleur ramenait encore une touche de gaieté et de joie. Des pétales de roses jonchaient l'allée, lui traçant un tout nouveau chemin vers sa destinée.

Elle souriait, croyant rêver. Enfin ce grand jour était arrivé. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne trouverait jamais l'amour, qu'elle était condamnée à la solitude. Ce jour dont elle n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'oser effleurer l'idée était arrivé pour elle aussi.

Elle avançait d'un pas sûr, le bras toujours accroché à celui de son père. Son regard était fixe. Elle le maintenait droit devant elle, fier, conquérant. Elle était on ne peut plus sûre. Ses yeux saphirs ne décrochait pas de la silhouette de l'homme, qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans la salle. Seul lui comptait.

Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et enfin il se retourna.

Pete.

Son cœur se serra. Son regard se ternit.

Un instant, elle ne savait pourquoi... Elle avait espérait qu'Il serait là.

Mais très vite elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'était pas pour elle. Leur histoire était impossible. Elle le savait. Elle devait sourire à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Pete la rendrait heureuse. Il serait un bon mari, elle le savait. Il serait aussi un bon père. Il l'aimait. Et surtout, avec lui, elle avait le droit.

Elle se plaça à coté de celui qui dans peu de temps allait devenir son mari.

- Mes bien chers frères, commença le pasteur, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme...

- ... Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Cette phrase tira Sam de ses pensées.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. Dans même pas une minute, elle serait Mme Pete Shanahan. Cette pensée lui fit bizarre et sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit en coin, d'un sourire sarcastique. Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite et fut remplacé par une sorte d'amertume. Personne ne soufflait mot dans la salle. Elle allait donc bel et bien devenir la femme de Peter.

Le prêtre rouvrit la bouche. Elle avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Elle pouvait mentalement faire le compte à rebours jusqu'à ce qu'il entame la dernière étape du mariage.

...5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

...1...

- Bien, commença le prêtre.

- Moi ! le coupa une voix retentissante. Moi, je m'oppose à ce mariage !

Un porte venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme en costume était entré dans l'église. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, et par la porte qu'il tenait encore ouverte dans son dos, le Soleil pénétrait à grands flots dans la petite bâtisse.

Il ressemblait au héros qui arrivait pour emmener sa dulcinée sur son cheval blanc. Pour un peu, Sam aurait éclaté de rire. Cette scène lui faisait vraiment penser à un passage d'un quelconque film ou roman à l'eau de rose, comme elle les détestait tant.

Plusieurs murmures retentirent dans la salle. Quel était donc cet importun qui osait troubler le mariage ???

Sans même y prêter attention, l'homme avança d'un pas vif et décidé jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il se planta en face de Sam, et enleva ses lunettes. Un large sourire illumina le visage du major Carter.

- Sam, vous ne pouvez pas l'épouser, dit doucement le colonel O'Neill en dévoilant ses yeux chocolat.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Pete, visiblement furieux de l'intervention de Jack.

- Parce qu'il ne saura pas vous rendre heureuse... répondit Jack en ne regardant que Sam, ayant complètement fait abstraction du policier. Parce que vous ne l'aimez pas... ajouta-t-il doucement.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Jack ouvrit les bras et elle se jeta dedans, sous le regard complètement ahuri de l'assemblée.

TULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULU

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, tirée brutalement de son rêve par l'alarme d'une voiture. C'était bien sa veine, ça ! Elle ne dormait que très rarement chez elle, et de plus, ce quartier était l'un des plus calmes qu'elle connaissait, mais cette nuit, il avait fallu qu'une alarme se déclenche, en plein pendant qu'elle rêvait...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Quatre heures du matin.

Sam inspecta sa chambre. Toujours impeccable. Son regard s'attarda sur la robe blanche qui reposait, accrochée par un cintre, contre son armoire. Demain, c'était le grand jour. Pete était chez lui –respectant la tradition- il ne voulait pas se voir avant le jour J- et elle était donc seule.

Bien réveillée, elle décida de descendre se faire une tisane. De toute façon, elle n'arriverait jamais à retrouver le sommeil après ce rêve...

Elle descendit donc dans la cuisine et commença à faire bouillir l'eau. Quand le breuvage fut prêt, elle s'installa à la table de sa cuisine et but le liquide brûlant, savourant cet instant de solitude qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, le dernier d'une vie déjà presque révolue. Même si elle faisait mine de rien, ce rêve l'avait profondément troublée. Depuis quelques jours déjà, les questions tournaient dans sa tête.

Faisait-elle le bon choix ?

Une sonnerie la tira de ses pensées.

Mais qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à cette heure là ?

Elle alla donc ouvrir.

Il sembla surpris de la voir.

A vrai dire, il était venu sans réfléchir, comme si ses pas l'avaient conduit là malgré lui. Mais après tout, il était là. Et elle se tenait devant lui. Alors, il était peut-être temps... Il risquerait de le regretter s'il ne le faisait pas...

Il se lança.

- Carter, vous ne pouvez pas l'épouser !

**...Fin...**

* * *

Bon bah voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

P.S. : petit proverbe aoudweyien : "Petite review dans l'heure, grand bonheur pour l'auteur !" ;-)


End file.
